


A gentle nudge in the right direction

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brief Cor Leonis, Caffeine Addiction, Fluff, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Rebuilding, Swimming, older!Ignis, older!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: The dawn's been returned but Ignis failed his annual citadel medication and is forced to endure time off from work. Though he struggles at first, he soon realises what he really wants from life...Oh. There is also only one bed.





	A gentle nudge in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during NaNoWriMo for a break from my project lol It starts a little slow but this is by far my favourite fic I've ever written <3
> 
> There's some medical stuff to do with coffee but that's over quickly. Also, I did some google searching to try and make it accurate but I apologise if it isn't :/
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as me ^.^

Ignis blinked, staring at the doctor, unable to accept what he’d just heard. He looked at the screen and back at the blood pressure monitor. “I have to cut down my caffeine intake?”

“Yes,” the citadel doctor responded with a sympathetic nod. “It’s going to be difficult and you may find you’ll want to take a few days away as you go through the caffeine withdrawal side effects.”

“Caffeine withdrawal? But surely if I consume less Ebony-”

“No, Ignis. As your doctor, I am medically advising you to stop consuming Ebony. If you continue this reliance you are exposing yourself to many risk factors that could lead to premature death.” The doctor looked at her screen, shaking her head as she looked back at Ignis. “You are not sleeping enough and your blood pressure is raised far higher than I would like… I know being the king’s advisor is a stressful position, but you’ve got to stop relying on caffeine to stay awake.”

“All due respect, I don’t drink coffee purely because of it being a stimulant. Even so, if I do not stay awake my workload will not reduce just because I decide to sleep,” Ignis explained, resting his hands in his lap. He smiled as the doctor looked him over and returned to her computer, typing at speed. He frowned. “May I ask what you are documenting?”

“I finished with my documentation before our conversation,” the doctor said, her eyes fixed on her screen. “I’m now entering a request for workplace adjustments.”

“Workplace adjustments? But there’s no need. I am perfectly capable of fulfilling the requirements of my position.” Ignis sat forward trying to read the screen. “I assure you there is no need for such application.”

The doctor shook her head. “As a medical professional, I disagree. The longer you continue this practice the more detrimental to your health it’ll be. You’re at risk of coronary heart failure.”

“... I’m what?” Ignis asked, slowly sitting back in his chair. His heart rate was racing. He knew what that meant, but he was only thirty-two…

“Ignis, you are working yourself into your grave. I think now is the time to employ a personal assistant to undertake the more menial tasks. You need to stop demanding your body to complete the role of multiple people…”

Ignis straightened his back as he crossed his legs. His arms folded in defiance. “I believe I am the better judge of my own capabilities.”

The doctor shook her head. “If you say so. At the end of the day, it's up to your superior if they choose to action my suggestions… However,” the doctor paused, waiting for a slip to print out that she signed and passed to Ignis in one swift movement, “here is a mandatory sicknote for two days that I have already sent to your superior.”

Ignis stared at the sicknote dumbfounded as he reached out to take it. He never took time off unless strictly necessary. “... Surely I can continue light duties?”

“No. You are to go home and relax. I want to see a blood pressure reduction. If you fail to take the prescribed time off and return to work early it will fall to your superior to determine the necessary action and could result in a written warning.”

“That’s preposterous! I am in no way incapable of carrying out my duties. Besides my _slightly_ raised blood pressure, I have a clean bill of health. I…” Ignis paused, letting out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could see arguing with the doctor wasn’t going change her mind. “Thank you for your time,” he said rising from his seat and heading towards the door.

“Thank you for taking the time to attend your medical examination. I know you didn’t receive the review you were hoping for, but please take on board my advice. If you can’t lower your blood pressure through reducing your stress levels, I _will_ have you give you a prescription for tablets to do so.”

Ignis took a deep breath to stop himself from a retort he would regret. He looked at her, smiling. “Of course. Thank you, doctor.” With that, he took his leave.

His lips set into a firm line as he strode down the corridor of the citadel. He’d never failed his annual examination before and this was ridiculous. He had to see Cor and rectify this decision immediately. He didn’t have the time to waste lounging around at home _relaxing_ of all things.

He knocked on the door twice and let himself in as soon as he heard Cor tell him to enter.

“Marshall,” Ignis greeted, taking a seat opposite Cor at his desk.

“Ignis. I assume I already know why you’re here.”

“Most likely,” Ignis sighed. “The doctor made a misjudgement. I can assure you I will not be needing time off. I am perfectly-” He stopped when Cor raised a hand. “Marshall?”

“I’m going to stop you there,” Cor started, sitting forward and leaning his elbows on the desk. “By remaining in the citadel you are already in direct violation of the doctor's orders and that is a reprimandable offence. Whether you like it or not, you’re going to go home and action this sick leave as you would with any other order issued to you as a Crownsguard.”

Ignis’ mouth opened, closing when he thought better of responding. He couldn’t leave without measures put in place to fill his position while he was away. “I will go collect my things…”

“Good. I’ve already informed Noctis and he’s been instructed to refrain from contacting you during this period,” Cor said, returning to his paperwork.

“He’s what? But who will-”

“Go home, Ignis.”

Ignis frowned. There was nothing more he could do. “... Very well.”

Ignis left Cor’s offices with his head hung and a scornful look etched on his features. This was unfair, but if he said so he would only come across as immature. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too disastrous spending a few days in the comfort of his own home…

~

How wrong he was. He’d never been this bored in his life and the headache that plagued him from the caffeine withdrawal was unbearable. 

He’d cleaned his apartment thrice, finished all incompleted novels he owned and spent a rather generous amount of money shopping online for new winkle-pickers and dress shirts, all of which were for work. He was stir crazy and he had only been away from work two days. 

An appointment had arrived with the doctor for first thing tomorrow morning that he had to pass to be allowed to return to work after. He’d made adjustments; drinking nothing but water and adapted his diet to include more leafy greens and oily fish. He already had a healthy diet, but he’d tweaked it as needed to produce as quick results as possible.

He _needed_ to get back to work. When he’d contacted Noctis to check everything was going smoothly in his absence, Noctis had chastised him. It was a rather new experience and one he didn’t wish to reoccur. It had certainly helped highlight his issue.

He was a workaholic and he’d never truly realised the full extent of his desire to work before now. He filled his day from the moment he woke up to the moment his head lay on his pillow thinking of nothing but politics and Noctis. His life lacked anything outside of said agenda. 

He _needed_ to find a hobby if this torture was extended further.

~

“Still?!”

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” the doctor sighed. “The good news is that it’s going in the right direction. Your blood pressure is lower than it was and that’s a satisfactory improvement given the short duration of time between tests.”

“Excellent,” Ignis beamed, unfolding his leg, ready to hop up and head back to work. “So, I assume I’m allowed to return to work today?”

“Not so fast,” the doctor laughed. “It’s still higher than I would like to see. By the sounds of it you’ve taken on board my advice and I’m happy with your improvements, but I would like to monitor you again this time next week. If you still haven’t reached an acceptable blood pressure level, I’ll prescribe you tablets, but for now, let’s continue trying to do this naturally.”

“...”

“Ignis?”

Ignis stared down at his clutched hands. His knuckles were white. He remained silent as he heard the doctor wheel closer.

“I understand you’re finding this difficult… Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?” The doctor asked, placing a gentle hand on top of Ignis’. 

“... No. I…” Ignis sighed. Words were lost on him. His entire being felt crushed. “... I’ll be fine,” he said, his voice solemn. “It’s just, this time off has forced me to do some self-reflection and I’ve come to hold the opinion that I rather don’t like what I’ve become…”

“How so?” she asked, tilting her head.

Ignis swallowed, looking briefly at the doctor then back down at his hands where the doctors still rested. “I’ve noticed that my life doesn’t contain much aside from work. I’ve no family to speak of, no friends outside of the citadel and no interests that I don’t use in my role looking after His Majesty… I’ve… I’ve been so focused on my career that I forgot to look after myself as I looked after everyone else.”

The doctor hummed. “How does that make you feel?”

Ignis drew a breath, taking a moment to find the right word. “Disheartened… It’s called into question whether I’ve made the right decisions… I wonder if in the future I’ll look back on this time regretting that I didn’t settle down as my friends are starting to? Will I regret not taking the time to fall in love? Marry? … Have children?”

The doctor half smiled, withdrawing her hand. “It sounds to me like time off is what you really need. I did notice on your file that you rarely take all the holiday time due to you.”

Ignis nodded, offering the doctor a weak smile. “That alone should have been a cause for concern, but I never realised…”

“But you’ve realised now and it’s not too late to make changes. Use this week to relax, do something you’ve wanted to do but couldn’t because of your obligations, and think about what you want from life. I’m sure we’ll see an improvement if you continue being mindful of your health,” the doctor smiled, returning to her keyboard to type notes. “Now, I will fax your updated sicknote to your superior and I’ll send you another letter for an appointment… Is there anything else I can do?”

“That’s all,” Ignis replied, his voice weak. “I… have a lot to think about.”

“You do and I’m confident you’ll find your answers, Ignis. You’re a valued member of the Crownsguard, but now you’ve just got to learn to value yourself.”

~

It was day four of no coffee and he was feeling the effects. His store of energy has depleted and even simple tasks felt like a struggle. He’d almost argue he was gaining insight into what it was like to be Noctis. The only consolation was that the withdrawal headache had passed. 

With little better to do or the concentration to dedicate to more complex tasks, he found himself on his sofa, flicking through the television channels. Nothing was catching his interest, but he knew if he gave up searching for something to watch he would only sit in silence and the urge to pick up his phone and check in on work would be greater.

He’d had a brief conversation with Noctis following the extension of his sick leave and Gladio had visited to check in, but the topic of work had been steered clear during both encounters. The realisation that he had little life outside work was only amplified by such interactions as once both were over, he was back to being alone.

~

The next day he resolved to do something different to break the cycle of doing nothing of value and to stop his mind from wondering back to Noctis as soon as he wasn’t preoccupied doing something. 

It was the first time he’d left Insomnia since Noctis had restored the dawn and the rebuilding efforts of the city had taken every moment of his attention up. His course was set for Galdin Quay and the drive was uneventful. Not many cars had been manufactured in the past few months given there were bigger priorities, but he’d been able to purchase a refurbished one from Cindy for personal use and he considered himself lucky for owning such a luxury.

He made a brief visit to Hammerhead, catching up with Takka, Cindy and Cid. He’d refilled his petrol tank and made a quick visit to the shop, almost buying Ebony out of habit, but he remembered not to when he recalled the reason for being here in the first place and instead bought a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. He wouldn’t usually buy chocolate, but he figured a little indulgence would be beneficial to his stress level.

He set back off in Galdin Quay’s direction, but by the time he’d come to Longwythe he had to call it a day and stay in the motel for the evening. Even a long, relaxing bath didn’t stop his mind wondering back to Noctis. He missed him. He’d been separated from him for ten years so he thought a few days would be nothing, but each day that passed convinced him it wasn’t the work he was struggling to live without…

In bed, he gave in. Perhaps it was a moment of weakness, but he found himself dialling Noctis in hopes that he would still be awake. It took a few rings, but he picked up, his voice alone indicating he felt wide awake.

_”Are you breaking the doctor’s orders again, Iggy? I never figured you were such a rebel.”_

“Nor did I, but here we are,” Ignis laughed. Astrals he’d missed Noctis’ voice. “How are you?”

_“I’m coping. It’s not the same without you though… How about you? Are you feeling any better?”_

“I felt fine to begin with.”

_“... The doctor disagreed.”_

The tone of Noctis’ voice caught him off guard. He sounded almost worried.

“I’m fine. I’ve followed the doctor's advice and I’m resting. I’m actually in the motel in Longwythe.”

_“You’re in Longwythe? Why are you there?”_

“I’m on my way to Galdin Quay… it holds many memories…”

_“Yeah… Yeah, it does. I hope you enjoy it. It’ll be good to know what it’s like there now...”_

“I’ll let you know,” Ignis responded. He took a moment, enjoying the comfortable silence. Even though they weren’t talking he felt comforted knowing Noctis was there.

_“... I miss you, Iggy”_

He froze. Noctis had said the exact words he had been trying to stop himself from admitting. “I miss you too,” he whispered. Astrals he wanted to jump back into his car and drive back to the citadel.

_“I… I didn't think you’d say it back.”_

His heart fluttered at the sound of Noctis nervously laughing down the phone. _Oh_. 

_“... Are you still there?”_

“Yes…”

_“Are you okay? You sound different...”_

“Yes…”

_“Ignis?”_

“Yes?”

_“I’m worried about you.”_

He swallowed, unsure how to cope hearing Noctis say such a thing. “I-I’m fine.”

_“You stuttered.”_

“I’m fine, Noct,” Ignis said, using the most reassuring voice he could despite his life feeling vastly different.

_“If you’re sure. Just tell me if you need anything, okay?”_

“I will,” Ignis smiled. He closed his eyes. “Thank you, Noct.”

_“Anything for you. Always.”_

“Always… Goodnight, Noct.”

_“Night, Ignis. Enjoy Gladin.”_

“I’ll try…”

~

Galdin Quay was a shadow of its former self, but those who had returned were slowly restoring the beach resort to the beautiful sight it had once been. There were no occupants that he recognised from before, though given the death toll across the country it was no surprise and it was with a heavy heart that he traversed the resort. 

Angelguard coming into view was unavoidable and it was a sight he wasn’t ready to witness. How many Kingsglaives lives had been lost there? He found himself saying a silent prayer for his fallen comrades. They may be gone, but they would never be forgotten.

The restaurant and hotel weren’t fully operational either, but they were serving food and drink that he would liken to what he could order at a cafe. 

It was nice. Relaxing to the sound of water was comforting. It brought back memories of the journey he’d made with his friends some ten years prior before everything had gone wrong. They’d been four carefree young men, now they were still relatively young men, just their carefree days were a distant memory.

Galdin Quay had served him well during the ten-year absence of his king and best friend. When he wasn’t doing what he could to alter fate and overturn what the gods had predestined for Noctis, he came here and spent his time fishing. It was a way to feel closer to him and make coping without him near easier to handle.

He’d longed for his friend to return every day, having spent barely a day without him since the age of eight.

Ignis looked out at the ocean. He wanted Noctis here. Even if it was only to sit beside and enjoy leisurely indulging in a slice of cake and a coffee, or in his case, a chamomile tea.

When he grew bored of relaxing, he wandered back to the shoreline, greeting passersby as he went. It made a refreshing change interacting with people who had nothing to do with the political side of rebuilding the country.

He dropped his shoes and socks off at his car and rolled up his trouser legs before setting off to walk along the beach with the cool rippling waves at his feet. He hadn’t taken the time to enjoy the beach since before Insomnia’s fall. A few years ago he would never have considered this even possible again in his lifetime. It was a testament to all that Noctis had achieved.

“I know relaxing is difficult for you, Specs, but I never expected you to look so glum at the beach.”

Ignis stilled. His eyes widening at the sound of that familiar voice. “Noct?” he gasped, turning around to look at Noctis. He chuckled at the sight of his king in shorts and a t-shirt. “Well, you’ve spared no room for uncertainty in your intentions for coming here.”

“Yeah, well, I figured I couldn’t leave you to have all the fun,” Noctis shrugged, walking closer. “... It’s good to see you again. The Citadel isn’t the same without you…”

Ignis regarded Noctis with a smile. “I can imagine it’s not. Who else will nag you in my absence?”

“Besides Gladio? I’d say no one,” Noctis laughed. His hands slipping into his pockets. “It’s too quiet without you…”

“It has been for me as well without you nearby...” Ignis admitted. 

He met Noctis’ eyes, holding his gaze for a moment before looking down at the sand. “I’m happy you’re here.”

“Me too… Gladio’s holding down the fort with Cor and Prom…”

“You mean, you drove here alone?” Ignis asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“... Yeah. I kinda set out spur of the moment after our call and phoned Gladio on route… He wasn’t too happy with me, but…

“You left him no choice?”

“Pretty much,” Noctis laughed. He curled his toes into the sand, looking over at Angelguard. “So much has happened… so many people are gone…”

Ignis hung his head. “They may be gone, but their sacrifices were not in vain. We will remember them. Carrying their memory with us…”

Noctis hummed. His head low in a respectful bow. “I saw the plans for the epitaph. It… was a lot to take.”

“I can only imagine. I’m sorry I wasn’t-”

“Don’t you be sorry, Specs. Ever.” Noctis turned to look at Ignis, his eyes full of concern. “Your health comes first. You're too valuable to Lucis to risk losing and if that means you need to take some respite, then you take as long as you need.”

“Noct…” Ignis whispered. He wasn’t sure how to handle such a strong compliment. “Thank you…”

“Geez, Specs. Don’t thank me either,” Noctis laughed, shaking his head. “Seriously, Ignis, its time you realise how important you are.”

“... I see,” Ignis responded, his cheeks turning crimson. He could sense Noctis staring. “Is there something wrong?” 

Noctis stared in disbelief, jaw gaping. “Are you… embarrassed?”

“...”

“Wow. I mean, I know you’re just as human as the next person, but I never imagined you getting embarrassed,” Noctis taking a step closer. He couldn’t stop himself smiling at the sight he never thought he would witness. “You’re kinda beautiful.”

Ignis whipped his head around to focus on Noctis. His eyes wide, looking at Noctis whose complexion had turned pale. “I-I beg your pardon?”

“I said, ‘you’re kinda crucial…’”

“Oh… of course. Crucial… Yes, I can understand why you used that word,” Ignis chuckled. The situation had taken an awkward turn. “Apologies for not hearing you properly…” He’d heard beautiful. He knew he had.

“Not a problem… Shall we, uh, walk?”

“Yes. I think that’s a good idea.”

~

They hadn’t thought this through.

Ignis stared at the single bed. He’d enquired to see if they could move to a different caravan that could accommodate the pair of them, but the only ones deemed habitable were already rented out to other people, namely staff of the resort while more permanent accommodation was being built. It was a predicament.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Ignis said as he set about gathering spare bedding to lay on the floor, but a hand stopped him. “Noct?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Don’t be stupid. I’m the one that’s messed stuff up so I’ll take the floor,” Noctis responded, trying to pry the blanket from Ignis’ hands.

“Unlikely,” Ignis chuckled, pulling the blanket from Noctis’ reach. “With all due respect, you are still my king even if you are my closest friend. You’ll take the bed this evening.”

“What? No. Specs, I’m gonna take the floor-”

Ignis shook his head, laughing at the serious pout Noctis was offering him. The whole encounter felt rather juvenile and that in itself was rather refreshing. “This is not up for discussion. I’m-”

“Fine. Then share the bed with me!”

Ignis’ smile faded at he looked at Noctis, watching the crimson on his cheeks darken. “Share? That’s… That’s hardly appropriate…”

“Is it not?” Noctis mumbled, looking away. “Guess we could just sleep in our cars? That would be fair…”

“And ignore the perfectly comfortable bed here?” Ignis questioned, gesturing in its direction. “No. We’ll stay here.”

Noctis nodded. “... Guess we’re sharing then.”

“...”

~

They shared a bed.

When Ignis awoke, he was spooning Noctis, holding him pressed against his body. At some point during the night, their fingers had laced together and laid just under Noctis’ chin.

He tried to slip free, even though it was only a half-hearted attempt. When he deemed it impossible without waking up Noctis he gave up, resigning to the fact he was going to have to wait for Noctis to wake up and force himself to ‘endure’ such a close encounter until then...

“So much for my blood pressure,” Ignis joked, settling back down. His heart steadily pounding in his chest as he enjoyed the blissful quiet apart from Noctis’ light snores filling the room.

This was the life.

~

Ignis swam out as far as the restaurant and double backed on himself, stealing glances between each stroke of Noctis who was fishing on the pier.

Ignis had always been a strong swimmer, though in recent years he hadn’t had the opportunity for such a leisurely activity. He’d always liked the solace it gave him. Leaving him alone to mull things over, while still undergoing a cardio workout.

He’d intended to relax on this trip, paying focus to his health, but now Noctis was here, the situation regarding their shared presence was causing and his newly realised feelings, all he’d been able to focus on was Noctis. His mind thought of nothing other than his king. Add to that Noctis having called him beautiful and suggesting they shared the bed, he was incapable of trying to think of anything else.

Noctis was handsome. _Very_ handsome. His personality was beautiful; kind, caring and selfless despite what he had a tendency to make others think. It was a delight to be around him and Ignis never tired of his company. 

When he got close to shore, he stood up and wadded through the water, running his hands through his hair to squeeze the excess water out. His swim trunks were low on his hips as the weight of the water encouraged them lower. He slipped his thumbs into the elasticated waist and pulled them up, glancing over at Noctis who looked away the moment Ignis caught him looking in his direction.

So, it was like that after all.

He walked over to the pier, smirking as he could tell Noctis was focusing far more on his fishing than such hobby required.

Ignis was a little embarrassed walking around with so much skin exposed, revealing the scars that lingered from him having worn the ring of Lucii and those he’d acquired during the years of darkness. They were scars he wore with pride though because they meant he’d survived and done all he could for Noctis.

“Are you feeling well, Noct? You seem somewhat off-kilter today,” Ignis said, approaching Noctis and scooping up the towel that sat beside him. He towel dried his hair but left his body to drip dry under the glorious midday sun.

“Yeah, I’m good… enjoy your swim?” Noctis asked, his focus set on where his line sat in the water. 

“Yes, thank you. It was rather enjoyable. I’d actually forgotten how much I enjoy swimming…”

Noctis nodded. “You looked like you were having fun.”

“I was. Perhaps next time you’ll like to join me?” Ignis asked, settling the towel down on the pier and sitting beside Noctis. 

“You want me to join you?”

“It would be nice. I don’t think you and I have swum together since we were teenagers.”

“That long?!”

Ignis hummed, casting his mind back. “I believe so… once you left high school we didn’t do so many things together outside of our work at the Citadel.”

“... I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for?” Ignis questioned, surprised by the apology. “It was to be expected as we grew up. You had Prompto for such leisure time and I… well, I threw myself into my work.”

“I know, but…” Noctis hung his head. His voice quiet when he continued. “... I always wanted to spend time with you, like when we were kids. And…” He looked across at Ignis. “... We’ve lost so much time.”

Ignis’ brow furrowed. “I’d say we’ve plenty of time ahead of us. We’re still young… Try not to dwell on the past. What is done is done and we cannot change that.”

“Yeah… I guess so,” Noctis smiled and lifted his head to look at Ignis. “I’m so glad you’re here, Iggy. I… I… You’re special, Ignis… The other day, when you failed your medical, it made me think…”

“About?”

“You… Me… What we are… I know you’ll be fine, but the thought of something happening to you and me having to push on without you, well, it terrified me…” Noctis looked back at his line. “A future without you isn’t much of a future at all.”

Ignis understood. It was what had driven him to wear the ring without concern for his safety. If it meant saving Noctis he hadn’t cared if it meant sacrificing his own life. 

“Noct… I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know…”

Ignis reached across, placing a hand on top of Noctis’. “I will endeavour to always be beside you. We’re in this together. Though you may not know, I rely on you just as much as you rely on me, maybe more so.”

Noctis faced him with a curious look. “How? I don’t really do much for you…”

“You do more than you think. My life lost much of its structure when you were in the crystal… more than that though, you give me purpose.”

“Ignis…”

He pulled his hand away, clasping his own hands together in his lap.

“I felt it.”

Ignis looked across at Noctis. “Felt what, sorry?” He was unsure what Noctis was telling him given the comment seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Your devotion… When I put the ring on in Zegnautus Keep before entering the crystal, I… the kings made we witness Ravus, Nyx and you before granting me my birthright… you really weren’t a pushover...”

Ignis chuckled somewhat nervously. Honestly, he’d tried to forget how disrespectful he’d been to the kings given his loyalty to the Lucis line, but he had rather fought his case… Still, Noctis had never mentioned or even indicated he knew of such insubordination.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that… I never meant for you to see that side of me..”

“You mean the side of you that loves me unconditionally?”

Ignis’ breath caught in his throat. He’d only just realised how much Noctis meant to him, how could the kings tell that ten years ago?

Noctis laughed, nudging Ignis with his elbow. “I _knew_ you were clueless. Geez… Specs. How are you this romantically dense?”

He blinked, remaining in silence as he tried to fathom the situation. 

Noctis grinned, tilting his head. “Have I broken you?”

“... Perhaps.”

Noctis rested his head on Ignis’ mostly dry shoulder. “Don’t worry. I love you too. Always.”


End file.
